1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for filtering water and, more particularly, to an improved fluid movement mechanism that increases efficiency of a filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bodies of water, such as those that are found outdoors, including fish ponds, are prone to contamination by bacteria, microorganisms, and other particles that reduce the purity of the water. Accordingly, systems and methods have been designed for reduction of these microorganisms and other unwanted particles in water. Some filtration systems comprise one or more containers with filter media enclosed therein, wherein the pond water is moved through the container and the filter media is configured to attract bacteria and other waste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,826, titled “Fish Pond Filter System,” which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes such a filtration system.
Movement of water within current filtering containers is caused by water being forced into the filtering container by a pump. Thus, water tends to move through the filtering container in a generally uniform pattern, wherein the water repeatedly circulates in the same portions of the filtering container. Because movement of the water is caused only by the force of water being pumped into a filtering container, the amount of movement of the water is limited by the amount of water being pumped into the filtering container. Thus, the interaction between the water and the filter media, which is treated to kill microorganisms in the water, may not be sufficient to provide a desired level of filtration prior to the water being expelled from the filtering container. However, if the interactions between the filter media and the water could be increased, the amount of waste material attracted by the filter media would correspondingly be increased. Accordingly, systems and methods for increasing movement of water within filtering containers in order to increase interactions between the water and the filter media are desired.
In current filtration systems, the path of movement of the water within the container is typically repetitive, such as in a circular pattern. With the water moving in a repetitive pattern, carrying the filter media in the same pattern, the interaction of the water and the filter media is minimal and, thus, effectiveness of the filtering media is not minimized. However, if the water within a filtration container was urged to flow in a non-repetitive path, the water would interact differently with the filter media and, thus, the filtering efficiency of the filter would increase. Accordingly, systems and methods for increasing variation in a movement path of water within a filtration container are desired.